


Creep

by PrinceAcidKitten



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: I guess this is technically a song fic?, I wrote this two years ago on my phone so it is literal garbage, M/M, Probably ooc, UHHH IDK WHAT ELSE, creep, sock listens to Jonathan sing in the shower, the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAcidKitten/pseuds/PrinceAcidKitten
Summary: Sock listens to Jonathan sing in the shower.





	Creep

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize before you read this, it is bad. I wrote it two years ago on my phone. But I wanted to post something bc I have that treebros fic I update once every seven months and I'm working on like 23 others but I'm trying to actually graduate high school ATM so life is difficult. Anyway, I hope at least someone gets enjoyment out of this since the wth fandom is virtually dead.

Sock did some creepy things, like watching Jonathan sleep, but this is about another creepy thing he does. Listening to Jonathan while he showers.

Jonathan wasn't a very expressive person. He keep to himself most the time, but he did like to sing. He would never do it in public, that would be embarrassing as hell! So the shower was a nice private time to sing, since everywhere else sock would be there too. The bathroom was the only thing off limits. But that didn't stop sock, he would sit on the sink and listen quietly to the heavenly voice, resisting the urge to sing along. 

"When you were here before"  
Jonathan sang while scrubbing his body with soap

"Couldn't look you in the eyes" sock loved this song, it was his personal anthem. He desperately wanted to sing with the human

"You're just like an angel"  
Jonathan rubbed his fingers through his hair, wondering if sock listened to this type of music when he was alive

"Your skin makes me cry" sock hummed ever so quietly with the teenager, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"You float like a feather"  
"In a beautiful world" Jonathan swayed a little with the sound of his own voice

"I wish I was special"  
"You're so fucking special"  
Jonathan rinsed his hair and turned off the water.  
"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo"  
"What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here"

Sock finally gave into singing along

"I don't care if it hurts" he looked down at his chest and clutched his vest.

"I wanna have control" Jonathan froze at the sound of the demons voice, surprised that he was in the room with him, and at how nice his voice actually was.

He decided not to say anything and let the demon sing, but he would yell at him later for this.

"I wanna perfect body"  
"I wanna perfect soul"  
Sock was a little frightened that Jonathan hadn't said anything yet but kept singing.

"I want you to notice, when I'm not around."  
"You're so fucking special, I wish I was special."  
Sock looked down at the floor and waited

"Sock" Jonathan said slowly  
"Get the hell out so I can get dressed"  
Sock did as he was told phasing through the wall into Jonathan's bedroom. Jonathan peeked from behind the shower curtain to make sure the demon was gone before stepping out and grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his waist he looked up at the mirror. His hair was hanging in his face, he brushed it off to the side with a finger and grabbed his toothbrush.

Sock sat on Jonathan's bed awaiting his scolding for breaking the only rule that Jonathan had asked of him. He felt kinda bad but he loved hearing Jonathan sing, and though he would never admit it he really liked everything about Jonathan; his hair, his eyes, his body, and his voice. He got little butterflies in his stomach anytime Jonathan said anything. Even if it wasn't so nice.

Jonathan slipped on his boxers and a white t-shirt, thinking of what to tell his personal demon. He wasn't so much mad as he was embarrassed, he thought his voice wasn't very pleasant to listen to, maybe that's why he didn't say very much. He toweled off his hair.

Sock fidgeted when the bathroom door opened Jonathan walked out and flopped onto his bed, his half lidded dull eyes even more dull and tired.

"I-I'm sorry" sock spoke shyly

"It's fine just leave me alone and let me sleep" Jonathan flipped over to face the wall and covered himself in his bedding.

"I just really like when you sing.." Sock stared at his boots 

Jonathan's cheeks turned a faded pink "r-really..?"

Sock was surprised "yes of course!" He flustered "your voice is amazing!" He felt the heat creeping into his face.

"Yours isn't so bad either" Jonathan said with a small smile.


End file.
